new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Zeshin Namikaze
First Name: Zeshin 'Last Name: ' Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' TheFinal 'Nickname(s):' The Blitz 'DOB: ' June 1st 'Age:' 10 'Affiliation: ' Baragakure, Konoha 'Shinobi Rank:' Genin 'Occupation: ' Shinobi 'Personality & Behavior:' Stong willed and determined, Zeshin grew up a devoted prodigy after having spent most of his early yeas being a crybaby and a scaredy cat. It was the death of a fellow Konoha Shinobi, that could've been prevented if Zeshin hadn't been weak or scared, that awakened the true hero within Zeshin. Turning a complete 180 away from the sloppy student he used to be, he finished the academy six months after that lifechanging event had occurred; showing the potential of his quick-thinking brain, wits, and talents. Because of his young advancement to become a Genin, he grew up to be quite arrogant regarding his skill. He's still a nice guy in general though albeit a slightly selfish one. His first instincts are to save himself, and then others. 'Appearance:' Height: 4'2" Weight: 64lbs Hair: Blonde, spiky, 10" long Eyes: Blue 'Chakra Nature:' Wind 'Chakra Color: ' Regular (Blue) 'Jutsu List:' Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Body Flicker Technique 'Weapons Inventory:' Total: 49/50 § K'''§ '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 3 § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 5 § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 'Databook:' 'Allies:' None 'Enemies: ' None 'Background:' Born in a simple household of a Namikaze family that moved to Baragakure, Zeshin was your tyipcal academy sloth until a life changing day turned his perspective on life and what it means to be a shinobi. To not die, ever, that is his nindo. And because of that he spends every breathing second working to become the best. He finished the academy at age 9 and became a fully fledged Genin straight after. But a few days before he'd be appointed to his squad, his family moved to Baragakure. Here, Zeshin has mostly kept to himself and truly brought his speed to a new level. Now, at nine years old, his life as a real shinobi is about to begin as he is about to join a squad in Baragakure. Zeshin is ready, and can't wait to show the world what he's got. Flashback to the life-changing event: After going through my dad’s closet I run outside with a hammer and some nails before fetching some logs from the garden. It is then that I find myself addressed by another shinobi to which I jump up, startled, only calming down when I see his Konoha headband which means he has to be an ally… unless he’s an enemy in disguise. I turn away, ignoring his suggestions to take out these apparent infiltrators, hoping he’ll just leave me alone cause all of this is too shady. Still shaking from being so scared I slowly drive the nails through the wood and into the doorframe in order to sloppily barricade the door seeing as I’m not that strong; not like that Ryu kid. I then run around the house to the backdoor and nearly soil myself upon finding it locked! “Good gosh! What shall I do now?” I ask myself in utter frustration while turning my head to the sound of clashing blades on a nearby rooftop, there I saw the shady Konoha shinobi trying to fight off the four enemies all by himself. “What a hero.” I whispered to myself as I was afraid to draw any attention. Slowly I crept into the corner of the garden and used the transformation technique to turn myself into a rock. The next morning I found myself woken up in that exact same spot, exhausted and starving as the transformation had lasted for hours before my chakra was drained of all but everything. With effort I crawled over to the backdoor where I was happy to see the worried face of my mother who opened the door and picked me up in a hug that spoke of both anger and love. ”What on earth were you thinking child?”. She asked me with a quivering voice. I couldn’t say much and looked away while blushing. “Nuffin much… I just wanted to keep all of you save from these weirdos that entered the village.”. My lovely mother smiled and shook her head as she consoled me by saying “Don’t you worry. I read in today’s papers that those rogues were killed by two of the Leaf’s ANBU after some of the neighbors were woken up by the commotion. There was only one casualty, a young shinobi who confronted them all by himself. But at least he died for a worthy cause.”. I tried to swallow but it felt like there was a brick in my throat. I did feel quite ashamed but an 8 year old academy student couldn’t have done anything. After my mother went to cook me some breakfast and I sat down on the couch alone, staring outside, I said to myself. “I’m going to become stronger… and one day. One day I’ll be like that shady guy, but less shady, and way cooler. And when I fight four of those creeps I won’t die to them, ever. That is my shinobi way!”. Clenching my fist, I pump it up into the air before falling off the couch in excitement, at which moment my mother, with canny timing, peeks her head around the wall and laughed at my misfortune. ”Just you wait mom! I’ll be the best Namikaze EVER!” 'Roleplay Library:' 'Approval:' 'Lady Akatori ~ '��